walkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ornithomimus
'Ornithomimus''' was a species of herbivorous theropod dinosaur from Late Cretaceous North America. A rare herbivorous theropod, they fed on both terrestrial vegetation and aquatic particles. Physical appearance and biology Medium-sized dinosaurs, Ornithomimus, like all of the "bird mimic" dinosaurs, had a somewhat atypical theropod body plan. They had long, curved necks and long arms and hands, not typical of a theropod. Also unlike other theropods, they had wrinkly pink and black beaks. The scales of Ornithomimus were a uniform light blue, with little to no prominent patterning. The nech and head was a much brighter blue, whilst the body was more grey. Some individuals had dark speckled bodies. Youngsters were a dull brown colour, with a thick layer of fuzzy proto-feathers, as well as different, stouter proportions to the gangly, skinny adults. Behaviour and traits Social behaviour and breeding Highly social herbivores, Ornithomimus lived in large flocks composed of many individuals. Like many modern social animals and some other dinosaurs, one Ornithomimus would be on sentry duty whilst the others fed and played, in order to look out for predators. This was an important job, as larger, more carnivorous theropods like Tyrannosaurus preyed on Ornithomimus flocks. In terms of breeding, Ornithomimus had much in common with large modern birds, like ostriches. A number of light blue oval-shaped eggs were layed in a circle within a large nest, and any egg which rolled out would become "sacrificial", left for predators. Unlike with ostriches, the mother watched aggressively over the eggs alone, with no help. The eggs required more heat than crocodile and bird eggs in order to hatch. Ornithomimus chicks were curious and inquisitive animals, and would imprint on and follow the first thing they saw, usually their mother. When chased by a large predator, Ornithomimus flocks would devolve into disorganised stampedes. Like ostriches, Ornithomimus would calm down if their eyes were concealed by some method, such as by putting a bag or sock over their head. Dietary habits Generally herbivores, Ornithomimus would nevertheless eat insects or small animals. Whilst they would eat terrestrial vegetation like grasses and leaves, they were well-adapted filter-feeders which got food particles and aquatic vegetation from ponds and other bodies of water. Like ducks, their rough, sandpaper-like beaks allowed them to sieve food particles from water. In Prehistoric Park T-Rex Returns In the Cretaceous, Nigel Marven hears animals in the bushes, and comes face to face with the Ornithomimus sentry. He approaches, and it honks at him, scaring him towards cover. The other Ornithomimus soon appear and all begin to feed. Nigel decides to try and save an Ornithomimus for the park, and gets his sock off. He causes a stampede by approaching the flock, but manages to restrain one and place the sock over its head. However, the stampede soon returns towards him, and he is forced to let the Ornithomimus go as three Tyrannosaurus, which were hunting the flock, approach and chase him. Later on, after Nigel assembles a stockade around the time portal to capture a Tyrannosaurus, the Tyrannosaurus in question chases the Ornithomimus flock towards the portal. They pause for a moment, but opt for the portal. As the flock pours through the time portal, Bob raidos Suzanne McNabb, informing her of the situation. One of the Ornithomimus, a juvenile, is too slow, and is killed by the Tyrannosaurus. The carcass is later stolen by a male Tyrannosaurus. In the park, Bob settles in the Ornithomimus in a newly-built paddock, Ornithomimus Pond (not called to at the time). He decides not to feed them for a day, so they can have time to calm down. A Mammoth Undertaking At the dawn, two of the Ornithomimus briefly watch Bob as he walks by their paddock. Later on, Bob struggles with feeding the Ornithomimus flock. He had been treating them like ostriches, due to the physical and behavioural similarities, but they do not like ostrich feed or grass. He realises that Ornithomimus beaks are very much like duck beaks, and decides to build a pond, and a hidden observation shed, into the paddock. He lures them out of the trailer by scattering feed, and they stampede around the paddock for some time. At feeding time the next day, the Ornithomimus dabble in their pond and eat their duck feed. One also interacts with Bob, and he later watches them in their pond from the observation shed. Dinobirds Bob again passes the Ornithomimus paddock as they watch him. Later on, he watches the Ornithomimus flock in their paddock from the observation shed. Most of them seem happy, except one individual loitering in the shade around some trees and avoiding her fellow Ornithomimus. When Nigel returns to the park to rethink his plan to capture a Microraptor, Bob asks him what is wrong with the moody Ornithomimus. Nigel realises that the Ornithomimus is broody, and has Bob order an ultrasound scan to see whether or not she is pregnant. The scan is done by Suzanne McNabb and her assistants. She calms the Ornithomimus by placing a cover over her head, although she still panics when Suzanne places the cold scanner on her abdomen. Suzanne finds two oviducts containing eggs, confirming that the Ornithomimus is indeed pregnant. By the time Nigel returns for good, the Ornithomimus has layed her eight eggs in a nest. Nigel watches them, hiding in the bushes when she returns. Saving the Sabretooth The mother Ornithomimus lays more eggs, but two of them roll out of the nest, and become "sacrificial" eggs. Whilst the mother is away, Suzanne sneaks in and takes the two endangered eggs. The mother displays and shrieks at Suzanne, but does not give chase. Suzanne gives the eggs to Bob, who rushes to get them into his incubator. The eggs in the mother Ornithomimus' nest soon hatch, and the young interact with Nigel and Suzanne. Nigel gives them his watch, and claps at them. The eggs incubated by Bob are showing no signs of life, and he worries that they won't hatch. The eggs do eventually hatch, after Bob turned the incubator's temperature up a little. The two chicks, one of which is named Ollie, have imprinted on Bob, who hand feeds them. The two chicks follow Bob, Nigel and Suzanne up to T-Rex Hill, where the pair enter Matilda's portion of the paddock. When Matilda herself shows up, they run back to Bob through the gaps in the fence. The Bug House Bob puts Ollie and the other chick into the Ornithomimus paddock with their brothers and sisters. Although they stay in the paddock, one of the pair nips Bob on the leg. Supercroc The Ornithomimus have their paddock destroyed during the titanosaur's mass breakout, and the flock escapes. Bob tries to round them and the Elasmotherium up, but is approached by Matilda. The flock are returned to their paddock following the breakout. Behind the scenes A stampeding Ornithomimus flock appears in Prehistoric Park's opening sequence. Originally, the Ornithomimus that Nigel captured with his sock was planned to be the only one returned to the present day. The idea was scrapped, and instead used for Theo the Triceratops. List of appearances *''Prehistoric Park'' **101. T-Rex Returns **102. A Mammoth Undertaking **103. Dinobirds **104. Saving the Sabretooth **105. The Bug House **106. Supercroc *''Prehistoric Park'' book Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Herbivorous animals Category:Carnivorous animals Category:Semiaquatic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from the Cretaceous Category:Animals encountered by Nigel Marven Category:Animals in the Park Category:Animals in Prehistoric Park Category:Animals in T-Rex Returns Category:Animals in A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Animals in Dinobirds Category:Animals in Saving the Sabretooth Category:Animals in The Bug House Category:Animals in Supercroc